


So This Is Christmas

by Vereesa



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Made up lore, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereesa/pseuds/Vereesa
Summary: Tytus has been having a very lonely December, up until his girlfriend pulls him out of his dorm for a quick cafe visit a few blocks away. India seems a bit distant and nervous, and Tytus is curious as to what is going on in her head.





	So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Tytus belongs to my friend endlessknight; I am simply borrowing him to write this late christmas gift. Yes this is another Het fic. I might add another part to it but I haven't determined if I will yet. Apologies if it seems rushed.

Winter was a time for lazing around in bed, curled around a heater while the wind howled against closed windows and rain splattered hard against the walls of the darkened dorm room. It seemed of like opinion that no one really wanted to go out, neither did they want to make the trek from house to class in overbearing, unpredictable rain shower.

 

That was why the large man laying bed who was groggily fumbling for a phone was surprised to see the biggest culprit of this ritual calling him at six in the morning. 

 

“‘lo..” he half muttered to his pillow more than anything. 

 

“Hey,” a hoarse voice echoed, seemingly having just woken up herself. “You free this morning?”

 

Tytus mostly wanted to say no, he glanced at his bedside clock, then at the stack of books he was supposed to be studying for an exam the following morning. He sat up, brushing his fingers through messy hair, “yeah, I was just thinking about seeing you too.” 

 

He rolled his eyes at the small chuckle on the other end, knowing full well she knew he had just woken up and was onto his attempt at playing smooth. “Great, I’ll see you in 10 minutes outside your building- oh and dress warm.”

* * *

 

As if there had been any other choice in how he should dress, Tytus had taken 15 minutes longer than he had intended as he had walked out in a simple sweater and immediately knew this was going to be a mistake. The morning air bit mercilessly at his cheeks and nose, his fingers were numb almost immediately. He made a quick detour, option for a heavy black coat over his grey sweatshirt, a dark blue and white beanie pulled practically over his ears, his red scarf tucked into his coat and a pair black mittens admittedly too small for his own hands. He made a mental note to return the latter to his girlfriend. 

Admittedly it wasn’t his best dressed, especially compared to his girlfriend who had been waiting downstairs when he had come back. She was simply clad in a hooded leather jacket, a scarf of her own and a pair of mismatched gloves that she had clearly given up on looking for pairs as her hair was windswept as though she had only enough patience to run a brush through it once. 

Be it as it may, she was beaming against rosy wind bitten cheeks when he reappeared from closed doors. 

Tytus’ heart still managed to skip a beat as his head raced to forcing him to nearly blurt out that they should just go back to his room and fool around. 

There was a bit of a glint in her eyes that told him she was probably thinking the same thing, however she winked and simply said, “hey there handsome,” about as awkwardly as she could muster. 

He offered her a forced smile and she chuckled in return. She knew he wasn’t a fan of compliments but offered them anyway. He was never good at giving them in return. 

“Well we should get going, there’s this really great cafe that just opened and I can’t wait to show you the place! Of course we could have gone later but it's usually crowded in the afternoon and I kind of just want to be with you in silence.” She rambled dismissively as she started walking down the sidewalk, seemingly making it a point to step the hardest in small puddles distractedly. 

“Right,” he nodded absently as she took lead. Part of him wondered why they couldn’t just spend time together alone in one of their rooms. 

He had decided not to comment on it, as Tytus had concluded India had been rather solitary going so far as to only message him once a week for the past month as opposed to her usual barrage of texts and calls and “I miss you’s”. 

She had also uncharacteristically made it a point to suddenly become a morning person the later half of their semester- alternating between sleep and school and requesting fewer game invites when he was online. 

No one would have guessed she was his age, she had a pair of parallel scars from an old accident reaching down her right cheek along her jaw that healed in a way that made her seem a bit older than she actually was. In addition she seemed to know the campus better than he could ever imagine. 

For one, he preferred keeping to himself in his dorm, especially on unbearably cold days. Which understandably made them an odd pair to run into during the early hours of campus life. 

He pulled his scarf tighter around  his neck, curious as to what India had in store for him. 

* * *

 

They had walked a ways before Tytus started to wonder if this was just a lead on for something more. The taller of the two had more questions than answers, as each one was met with a semi satisfied hum in a sign of acknowledgment before he finally huffed and silenced his own guesses. 

India had at least slowed her pace to walk beside him, bumping her elbow against his every now and then. She clearly wanted to hold hands but it was too cold for either of them to take their hands out of their pockets. They had finally rounded another block when India has stopped suddenly, nearly causing Tytus to collide with someone. 

He looked up at the small shop India was staring at, the aroma of fresh coffee and pastries immediately hitting his nose; reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in a day.

The door chimed quietly as they both entered the hum and murmur of a semi busy coffee shop and bookstore combination. There were a pair of cats strolling around the shop, perhaps strays that had snuck in for shelter against the coming rain. 

Tytus became semi aware of how large he was compared to other people, India herself only came up to his shoulder. 

He was bulky and muscular, which he felt was only fitting for someone like himself. He knew that India loved it, she loved stroking and squeezing his chest and feeling his arms or shoulders, going so far as to buy him fitted shirts and sweaters for his birthday- which only made him feel like he was wearing clothes ten sizes too small. 

Her reasoning was that she felt guilty being the only person allowed to enjoy his prominent features. 

He was only conscious about it when they were in small spaces like this coffee shop. India gestured for him to sit down and he obliged as she moved to stand in line. 

Tytus picked a spot in the furthest corner of the show nestled between the window and a large bookshelf full of cookbooks and history of cultural foods. He eyed particular books about Awoken cuisine. India had come back moments later with two mugs, hot cocoa for herself and a caramel mocha for him. He wondered how she knew what he was craving. She offered a small smile and sat across from him. 

“How is your studying?” He started, grabbing the mug gratefully relishing in the heat that radiated off of it. Almost too hot, but not enough to force him to retract his hands in pain. 

India hummed, “it’s alright. Not great but we’re getting there.” Tytus tilted his head but took a small sip of his drink. India had always been smart, but she lacked the application to go above what she could achieve. Always falling short and beating herself up over it. Tytus on the other hand felt as if no matter how hard he tried he could not retain any form of academia. Thus his books and study guides piled on his desk as pounded his frustrations out through exercise. 

Sometimes it took his girlfriend breaking down the information in an easy to grasp way for him to excel. 

She had shown him how to break information, but he preferred her. He always liked the way she explained things, the way she’d reward him for answering a question he had already broken down previously correctly. 

She had been so distant he hadn’t really even bothered to get that far, so when she asked him in like how his studies were going he simply nodded and sipped his drink again.

He admittedly missed the way her voice fluctuated in excitement when he did something well, she had always been insecure about her own teaching she never thought he’d ever understand what she was saying through poor execution. 

He hid a smile behind his mug as he thought of their activities after their last study session. He remembered wanted to bury himself deep, his hips twitching and pumping with the intent of breeding her despite wearing a condom. He had thought many times of her having his children, how smart they would be because of her. He wanted to admire her from afar- watch her teach them how to read and write, watch her show them how to solve tough equations and how to make studying easier. And he thought maybe he could raise them strong and she could raise them brave and kind. 

India watched him carefully, Tytus lowered his cup in an attempt to look anywhere else he glanced around the cafe in masked admiration, “this place is.. Nice.” 

She nodded, “it only opened up last month and its still as busy as ever. I wanted to bring you here though, I’ve been coming to study here a lot. A little too quiet?”

He half smiled, “I feel a little out of place. I feel like I should be buying a crochet set for your grandmother.” 

India laughed softly. 

Tytus wondered if she could hear his heart thundering in his chest as he sifted in his seat, feeling himself give a feeble twitch between his legs. He didn't particularly like touching himself, but he made a mental note for the nearest bathroom in case he didn’t calm down. It was in the opposite direction; Obscured by bookshelves. 

His thoughts were brought back to reality as India leaned over to grab his hand. She lay the back of his hand flat against the table as she traced his palm and fingers absently. Her hands were warm, soft and a tingle of contentment spread in his chest as he watched her face, drinking in every feature before she was gone for the rest of the month again. He wasn’t particularly fond of how lonely he felt when she was so absent in his life. 

Christmas music lulled softly overhead as the two of them enjoyed their silent companionship for a few moments. Tytus recalled Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year despite her lonely childhood. It seemed she tried to find the best parts of things despite her negative past. She had only recently relented on forcing ugly sweaters on him, “In the spirit of the season”, but he enjoyed helping her bake; or watching her bake at least.

As Tytus was finishing off a shortcake he had purchased to silence his stomach, India gestured to the stairwell behind her leading to a deep hallway. Tytus tilted his head and India smiled softly. 

“I forgot to mention something else; Wanna come upstairs with me?” Tytus simply nodded, gathering his trash to deposit at the can at the bottom of the stairwell. 

India silently led the way up the stairs and down to the end of the hall, casting a half interested glance out the window at the pouring rain before turning and pulling a key card from her wallet; she swiped it and the door clicked open. She offered a half smile in Tytus’ direction, who tilted his head, curious. She led him into a half furnished apartment, the immediate combination living room and kitchen were only a few feet bigger than his dorm room. “Welcome to my home away from home.. For now.” 

“This is yours?” Tytus admired the comfy aura already emanating from the warm colors of her furniture. Her couch looked comfortable enough to sleep on. 

“I busted my ass the past few semesters saving up for an apartment,” India admittedly sheepishly. “Its small but comfortable. Plus I got offered a job downstairs, I might take it as my second job when the semester is over.” She grabbed his hand firmly, suddenly avoiding eye contact. 

Tytus shifted awkwardly, watching her feature, “Is something wrong?”

“No.. Well.. I’d really miss living closer to you so…”

“So?”

India cursed under her breath, looking up more determined; it nearly startled the man in front of her, “S-so I was wondering if you would maybe.. Live with me?”

Tytus was shocked, he blinked as he registered what she said. Straightening his posture  he gripped her hand before she could pull away and make some dismissive comment about it being a joke, “yes of course.” He almost blurted it out from excitement, eager to be in a space where he could see her everyday. 

India blinked, it was her turn to be shocked at his response, however she leaned up and kissed him. He smiled against her lips, lifting her in his arms and earning himself a quiet yelp as he pushed her onto the couch, his weight bearing down on her and he deepened the kiss. 

Her soft giggle rang musically in his ears as he peppered kisses against her heated face, arms squeezing her tightly. 

He knew suddenly that this would quite possibly be the best Christmas gift she could ever give him. 


End file.
